A Challenge Changes Everything
by Destiney1
Summary: James and Sirius make a bet over two girls at Hogwarts which they call the ice queens. Their names are Lily Evans from Gryffindor and Rhiannon Blithe from Ravenclaw.
1. A Little About James, Sirius, Rin and Li...

A Challenge Changes Everything  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, the marauders or Lily.  
  
Summary: James and Sirius make a bet over two girls at Hogwarts which they call the ice queens and their names are Lily Evans from Gryffindor and Rhiannon Blithe from Ravenclaw.  
  
Author's Note: This idea had come to my head and I know it has most definitely been done before but I couldn't refuse the temptation. I had been writing (Is Love Worth It?) when my computer broke down and decided to write this while I was waiting for the piece to be delivered.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black were two of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but unfortunately for them it was the summer before their seventh and final year and none of those fanatical girls were in sight at the moment. So, what is it about them that girls find so desirable?  
  
Both of them are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, both are pranksters and both of them are devilishly good looking. James stands right at six two with messy jet-black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a physique that girls drool over. Sirius stands at an even six feet with chocolate brown hair, crystalline blue eyes and a body that girls find irresistible.  
  
Although the two of them have the reputation of being playboys, girls have always given into them because of their charm and talent of persuasion. Most of those same girls will tell you that they have a way with words.  
  
Currently the two pranksters were in James room spending their time productively (to them anyway) at James desk hovering over some spare parchment "Padfoot we have a problem."  
  
"What is that Prongs?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
Remus who had sandy brown hair, tired gray eyes and was on the thin-pale side had been sitting on James bed reading a book but had been drawn to the conversation between his two friends.  
  
Peter who was short and fat with blonde hair and watery blue eyes was sitting on the floor shoveling chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"I was looking over the list and it looks like this year is going to be a long year. We have dated almost all of the eligible girls at Hogwarts not counting the Slytherins and a few others for obvious reasons" James replied.  
  
Sirius grabbed the list from James on the parchment was a long list of girls names with whom James and Sirius had dated at one point in their six year at Hogwarts "exactly who do we have left?"  
  
"There are two from seventh year, Lily Evans and Rhiannon Blithe" James replied. Lily was in Gryffindor while Rhiannon was in Ravenclaw and both girls were prefects. Peter snorted in response spraying chewed up chocolate everywhere while Remus listened in anticipation.  
  
"They shouldn't be too hard if we up our level of charm and persuasion," Sirius said as an idea was forming in his head.  
  
Sirius and James had always wanted a challenge and none of the girls at Hogwarts thus far had given them that challenge. Trying to get Lily and Rhiannon to fall for them would be the ultimate challenge.  
  
"I think I know what is going on in that head of yours and I like it" James said watching the same grin form across Sirius's face that he already had on his own face.  
  
"I don't want to know what is going on in either of your heads" Remus replied.  
  
"Picture it mate, the two ice queens of Hogwarts falling for the two womanizers. Can't get more of a challenge than that, now can you?" Sirius asked his eyes blazing with mischief.  
  
"I suppose not but who gets whom" James asked he was definitely going to think about the idea.  
  
"I don't think that this is a good idea: One you shouldn't play with girls emotions like that, Two you can get into serious trouble and Three Lily and Rin aren't ice queens just because they refuse to let the two of you get to them" Remus scolded.  
  
He knew both girls rather well and they weren't ice queens. Lily dated guys from different houses but never her own. Rin just preferred to study than to chase after boys.  
  
"It doesn't really matter" Sirius replied ignoring Remus. Although it would be more of a challenge for him if he chose Rin because she was in a different house "I will take Rin and you can take Lily."  
  
"What if I wanted to try for Rin" James whined. He had been thinking along the same lines as Sirius plus he preferred auburns to redheads.  
  
"Look, mate, everyone knows that Lily loathes you for some unexplained reason therefore she would be more of a challenge for you than what Rin would" Sirius said logically.  
  
"Alright fine, lets up the challenge though" James suggested. If he had to butter up to the ice queen of Gryffindor he better get something in return "how about a friendly little wager?"  
  
"Lily won't fall for you Prongs she detests you and as for you, Padfoot, Rin is too smart to even listen to a word you have to say to her" Remus interrupted. He wasn't surprised that they ignored him yet again and wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't even heard a word he had said thus far.  
  
"That's what makes it a challenge, Moony" Sirius said. He turned to James he had never been able to refuse a bet or challenge before "what do you have in mind?" he asked.  
  
Remus sighed and returned to his book wanting no part in their conversation any longer. Why he even bothered in the first place was beyond him, as they have never listened to him over this kind of subject before.  
  
"If I win you will be my house elf next summer, that is if Lily falls first but if Rin falls first I will be your house elf next summer" James replied casually.  
  
"This may sound stupid but how are you going to know if they have fallen for you?" Peter asked.  
  
"Easy Wormtail, the first one to get their designated target to sleep with them wins" James replied.  
  
"You have the same house advantage I think I deserve a month of leverage" Sirius said after running everything threw in his head.  
  
"Deal" James replied. Both of them extended out their hands and shook on it making the deal final.  
  
Even with a month of leeway James was positive that he would win the bet and the challenge. Remus was shaking his head in disagreement behind his book but he didn't say anything because he knew they wouldn't listen to him anyway.  
  
The marauders watched as Sirius grabbed some of the spare parchment, wrote something on it then proceeded to give it to an owl and sent it on its way to deliver the letter.  
  
"What are you up to Padfoot?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just getting a head start Prongs" Sirius replied mysteriously. He wasn't about to reveal his strategies with James and decided that if he needed help he would just have to ask Remus for advice. "Not that I need it" he added after seeing the look of triumph in James eyes.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Rhiannon Blithe was sitting in her room at her desk working on her homework that had been assigned over the summer. She was an excellent scholar giving her homework a hundred and ten percent. Her friends told her that she spent too much time worrying about studying and not enough time focusing on boys.  
  
Boys were the last thing from her mind especially after what happened in fourth year. Rin knew that there would be plenty of time after Hogwarts to worry about the male species. For now she was content with worrying about her classes, playing quidditch and doing gymnastics.  
  
Rin's friends had forced her to tryout for the quidditch team in her fifth year and to her surprise she was made a chaser. At first she complained about all the time quidditch would take away from studying but she came to love the sport, one of her hidden passions.  
  
She did hate one thing about her friends they were always nagging Rin to let them give her a make over. Rin didn't want or even need a make over she was pretty without it and truthfully she was happy with the way she looked. She was around five eight with shoulder length rich auburn hair and enticing blue gray eyes.  
  
She was distracted from her homework when an owl flew in threw her open bedroom window. She had seen the owl before, last summer; it belonged to one of her twin sister's friends.  
  
"GENEVIEVE" she shouted angrily after the owl landed on her scroll blocking her from her homework.  
  
In less than a minute a replica of Rhiannon skidded to a halt in front of her bedroom door "it's GENNA, not Genevieve you know I ABSOLUTELY hate that name." the twin grumbled.  
  
Genna was the exact opposite of Rhiannon she spent all of her time primping for boys and barely any what-so-ever on her schoolwork. Genna was also in Gryffindor. They were as different as night and day.  
  
There were two main physical differences between the two girls: Genna's hair was long and wavy while Rin's hair was short and sleek. Genna also plastered her face with cosmetics while Rin preferred the natural look.  
  
"Fine, GENNA, an owl just arrived for you, kindly remove it from my essay" Rin asked nicely but with an edge of coldness in her voice. She hated being interrupted when she was doing her homework.  
  
"Damn Rin lighten up, you have like all summer to do your school work. Maybe if you weren't so uptight you could get a boyfriend" Genna replied as she strode over to the owl to retrieve her letter.  
  
"The opposite sex who needs them, I sure don't need or want them, right now" Rin said bitterly. She had been waiting for Genna to bring the subject around to boys it never failed.  
  
Genna didn't hear what her sister had said she was preoccupied with the letter. She noticed the handwriting belonged to Sirius "I wonder why he is writing to me" she muttered to herself.  
  
"And who would that be?" Rin asked straightening out her now crumpled scroll. She would have to rewrite her essay on a new scroll and she was mentally cursing the owl.  
  
"Sirius Black" Genna muttered as she read the letter.  
  
"Now you can die happy" Rin replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, ha how very clever of you" Genna said mockingly.  
  
"Cleverness is my gift yours is vanity" Rin retorted.  
  
"He wants to know when I am going to Diagon Alley, he says he wants to meet up with me" Genna replied confusedly "he hasn't wanted to see me since the beginning of sixth year."  
  
Rin remembered having to comfort her sister when that skirt chaser had dumped her for someone else, no doubt another conquest. Rin knew all to well what her sister went threw "I don't see what everyone sees in that philander."  
  
"He is popular, hot and has a way with words" Genna replied.  
  
"In other words he is an egotistical slick talker with too much time on his hands" Rin shot back.  
  
"And can that slick talker use his hands" Genna retorted.  
  
"UGH!! I didn't NEED or WANT to know that. Get out will ya, I have work to do" Rin replied disgustedly at her sister's newly discovered revelation.  
  
Genna's eyes brightened up as the initial shock of Sirius writing her went away she became all giddy "I need to find something to wear to Diagon Alley" she turned and ran from Rin's room.  
  
"HOW ABOUT CLOTHES" Rin shouted at her sister's retreating back as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her sister was actually going to meet up with Sirius in Diagon Alley had she not learned from last time. Rin knew that Sirius was up to something but she wasn't sure what.  
  
She thought about writing her three friends Marah, Eden and Sonya but then decided against it. All three of them were obsessed with the marauders and victims of them too. Sirius had dated Marah and Eden while James had dated Sonya. Her friends would just want to follow Sirius around all day leaving Rin right where she started, stuck for the day with Sirius.  
  
She knew of only two people to ask April and Lily. The three of them had been best friends up until fourth year when April and Lily had gotten into an argument tearing the friendship to shreds. Rin still talked to both girls, occasionally, but was currently not talking to April over a little spat concerning April's new boyfriend whom Rin hated more than anyone or anything.  
  
She pulled out some parchment and wrote a letter to Lily. She gave it to her great horned owl (Tierney) and watched as Tierney flew out her bedroom window into the cloudless sky. Rin walked over to her stereo and turned on the Wizarding Wireless Network before returning back to her homework once again.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Lily Evans was taking a nap after spending the morning jogging around her neighborhood. She liked to jog and found that it cleared up her mind. Lily was five ten with long wavy dark red hair and exotic emerald green eyes. She was concerned about the way she looked which was one of the reasons why she jogged.  
  
Lily grew up never fitting in her sister, Petunia called Lily a freak and she had always been slightly over weight up until fourth year. She had been accepted to Hogwarts where she befriended two girls: Rhiannon Blithe from Ravenclaw and April Turner from Hufflepuff. Her fourth year was the year that she became noticed and loved the attention she was receiving.  
  
During her third year she had grown taller and slimmer losing all of her baby fat as her mother called it. Over the summer she learned of the wonderful world or cosmetics and of the effect it had on ones appearance. When she returned to school in her fourth year she became popular making new friends and fighting with old ones.  
  
Her two friends had also changed one over the summer and one during fourth year. April had returned to Hogwarts giving up her golden blonde locks for that of depressing black strands, her skin was a pale chalky white and she dressed in black clothing wearing black make up. Rin had come back prettier than ever and was quite popular with the boys until the middle of fourth year. She gave up on boys completely focusing on her studies.  
  
April and Lily had gotten into a fight over the way they had changed so much over the summer and stopped talking to each other. Rin tried desperately to bring them back together but soon gave up (around the time she focused on her studies) and made new friends.  
  
"AARRGGHH" was the shrill scream that woke Lily from her peaceful nap. She looked around wondering if it had been in her dream but then she heard footsteps fast approaching her door.  
  
"LILY" the voice shouted as the owner started banging their fists on the door. The voice belonged to her sister.  
  
The door came crashing open revealing a very angry girl with black hair and a bony face "this just arrived IN MY BREAKFAST I might add" she said angrily waving a letter in her shaking bony hand.  
  
Lily sat in silence still waking up so Petunia took the opportunity to continue her ranting "why can't those FREAKS learn to use the postal system or AT LEAST learn to deliver to the right person for heavens sake."  
  
Lily wasn't going to take her sister's crap any longer she got up from the bed and grabbed the letter from Petunia's shaking hand.  
  
"They aren't FREAKS and OWLS are my KINDS postal system" Lily replied coolly emphasizing certain words.  
  
"They are FREAKS and YOU are a FREAK as well. I don't see how mother and father have put up with this ABNORMAL nonsense, if it were up to me YOU wouldn't be allowed at that FREAKISH school." Petunia spat back.  
  
"Good thing it isn't up to you and if it were up to me I would turn you into fish bait if you even tried to prevent me from going to school" Lily retorted coolly.  
  
"FREAK" was the only thing Petunia could shout at the moment. She was so mad that she was about ready to explode the nerve of Lily threatening to turn her into a worm of all things.  
  
Lily ignored her sister as she looked down at the letter. She wasn't sure who had written to her, she looked back up at her sister who was staring at her with pursed lips "is there anything else, Petunia?" Lily asked in annoyance.  
  
"HUMPH" was her sister's response. Lily watched as her sister gave her one last glare before turning and storming out of the bedroom.  
  
Lily opened the parchment finding Rin's small loopy handwriting on the parchment:  
  
-Hey Lily,-  
  
-You are probably wondering why I am writing to you as we really haven't been the best of friends lately and I know that is as much my fault as it is yours-  
  
Lily was beginning to feel bad about not keeping in touch with Rin over the years, Rin had been her best friend they shared no secrets.  
  
-I am writing you to ask for a favor. Genna got a letter from Sirius (that masher)-  
  
Lily couldn't agree more both James and Sirius were both womanizers jumping from one relationship to the next, not caring whose hearts they broke along the way.  
  
-in the letter he asked to meet Genna in Diagon Alley. I think you see my dilemma but I will explain anyway-  
  
There was no need to Lily already knew what the problem was. Lily hated James because from first to third year James had taunted her with words like fat, ugly, carrot top and freckles. James always stopped after a glare from Rin but it didn't change how it had made Lily feel.  
  
-I thought about asking my friends but face it they are as obsessed with the marauders as Genna and the rest of your friends are-  
  
Lily could see her friends Genna, Kaitlin and Janine fawning over the two marauders and truthfully it made her sick to see her friends act like that.  
  
-I knew of only two people to ask you and April but seeing as how April and I aren't talking, OH PLEASE LILY HELP AN OLD FRIEND OUT-  
  
Lily decided to help her friend out what other choice did she have. Rin had helped her so much in the past with the taunts that James sent her way.  
  
-Tierney is waiting for your response. Rin Blithe-  
  
Lily scribbled down her response. She couldn't leave one of her best friends in a jam, yes she still considered Rin her best friend even after they drifted apart. Truth was Rin knew more about Lily than any of her current friends would ever know about her.  
  
She went downstairs to the kitchen where she found an owl waiting for her. It was perched on the back of a kitchen chair looking regal and distinguished as it waited patiently for a letter to return to its owner.  
  
"Well Tierney I can tell that you are truly Rin's owl" Lily said to the owl.  
  
It held out its leg in a dignified manor waiting for Lily to tie the letter onto its leg. She watched as the owl took flight and flew out of the kitchen window not even looking back. 


	2. Diagon Alley

A Challenge Changes Everything  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, the marauders (MWPP) or Lily.  
  
Summary: James and Sirius make a bet over two girls at Hogwarts which they call the ice queens and their names are Lily Evans from Gryffindor and Rhiannon Blithe from Ravenclaw.  
  
Author's Note: First I would just like to say thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. They were greatly appreciated and they have inspired me to work on chapter two a little quicker than what I normally would have. Let me thank all the reviewers one last time before I continue with the story. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
Sirius Black sat in 'Wendi's Malt Shop and Diner' located in Diagon Alley. The diner itself was set in a fifties era theme with tiny little juke boxes sitting on all of the tables. Fifties music was playing from the juke boxes. All of the waitresses were rolling around on roller skates wearing poodle skirts and ribbons in their hair, which was up in a ponytail, taking orders.  
  
He was waiting for the arrival of Genna and Rin Blithe. More so on Rin, he planned to work his charm on her after sending Genna off on some sort of errand for him. He had the perfect plan or so he thought. Rin would be stuck for the day with Genna and himself.  
  
He had owled her friends Marah, Eden and Sonya. He had promised Marah and Eden certain incentives, for himself and them, if they told Rin that they wouldn't be able to go to Diagon Alley with her. Sonya, Rin's other friend, had been promised a few galleons if she stayed away from Diagon Alley for the day which she had accepted without question.  
  
He had all the angles covered. All of her friends were taken care of and he was sure that Rin would rather spend a day with him and her own sister than spend it alone.  
  
Then he saw them, two girls just entered the diner.  
  
Rin had her short auburn hair hanging limply at her shoulders like she had just done a once over on it and was satisfied with it. She was wearing a long dark jean skirt and a purple pheasant top.  
  
Genna had her long auburn hair full of curls held in hair clips and her face was plastered with cosmetics. She had on a short black skirt and a tight hunter top that showed off her figure wonderfully at least to Sirius anyway.  
  
Genna sauntered over to the table batting her long eyelashes while Rin followed behind, her face unreadable, but Sirius had the feeling that Rin didn't want to be there.  
  
"Hey Genna" Sirius paused dramatically and turned to Rin while Genna concentrated on fixing her hair.  
  
He looked Rin straight in the eyes using the look that caused the girls to blush and giggle "Rin I am glad you came."  
  
He was startled to see her stare back at him using her own penetrating gaze.  
  
"Actually Rin was just leaving" Genna piped up "weren't you."  
  
""Really?" Sirius asked still staring at Rin he was becoming slightly baffled by her gaze, she wasn't affected by it which was weird this reaction had never happened to him before.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am" Rin replied stiffly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked seeing his perfect plan slip right threw his fingers. She wasn't spending the day alone but who could she possibly be meeting.  
  
He continued to stare at her and she was staring back her face unreadable. He was beginning to wonder if her preference was even of the male variety, no, that was just being stupid.  
  
"Meeting a friend" Rin replied.  
  
"It's going to be just you and me" Genna replied in a sultry voice.  
  
-Ignore her, ignore her- Sirius thought to himself -focus on Rin forget about Genna, remember the challenge remember the bet.-  
  
"Who would that be?" Sirius asked ignoring Genna's flirting as he focused on Rin. His eyes still locked with hers, which hadn't changed.  
  
"What? Don't think that someone like me can have friends?" Rin asked harshly, her eyes flickered dangerously from the penetrating gaze into a glare.  
  
-Bloody hell where did that come from- he wondered -does she always take things so personally, if looks could kill I would be a goner.-  
  
"No just being curious, is that a crime?" Sirius asked suavely.  
  
"She is meeting up with Lily" Genna snapped scooting into the booth next to him.  
  
"Lily?! Lily who" he asked confusedly, -I only know of the three friends Marah, Eden and Sonya and there weren't even any Lily's in Ravenclaw as far as I can remember.-  
  
"Lily who" Rin replied mockingly. Sirius watched as her face turned into a smirk "why Lily Evans, Einstein."  
  
"Seventh year Evans?" Sirius persisted perplexedly.  
  
-Since when were Lily Evans and Rin friends- Sirius wondered -that's right they used to be best friends up until fourth year, how could he have forgotten that.  
  
"Lily bloody Evans of Gryffindor as in L-I-L-Y Lily and E-V-A-N-S Evans" Genna replied angrily. Sirius knew that she was angry about being ignored.  
  
"I didn't know that you and Lily were still friends" Sirius replied.  
  
-Damn I have been outsmarted by a girl, that's a first- he thought -she was definitely more resourceful than what I thought she was.-  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it? Who did you ask here, her or me?" Genna asked angrier than before.  
  
-If Rin is leaving I better make the best use of my time and not piss Genna off then all of my planning would have been for nothing- Sirius couldn't believe that his plan had backfired on him.  
  
"You of course" Sirius replied draping his arm over Genna's shoulder "I was just trying to be polite."  
  
"See you later sis" Rin said giving her undivided attention to her sister. She then turned and headed for the exit of the little diner.  
  
-Not even a good bye for me, that's bloody cold of her-  
  
Sirius watched as Rin made her way out of the diner his eyes on her the whole time. Rin was definitely cunning she was going to take more of an effort but that is what he wanted, a real challenge. He would have to find out more about her before he planned his next strategy. This was becoming the challenge he had hoped for. In the meantime he had Genna to take his mind off of the challenge entirely.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat in Florean's Ice Cream Parlor waiting for Rin to show up. She was a bit nervous about spending the day with Rin what if they had nothing to talk about. The two of them hadn't carried a real conversation since fourth year. She was also excited to see Rin because she hadn't had a real conversation in so long. It would be nice to talk about something besides boys for once.  
  
Lily looked down at her watch Rin was five minutes late. This wasn't usual Rin behavior she had always been on time, if not early. Lily was starting to get worried as she continued to look down at her watch fifteen minutes had just passed.  
  
-Where could she be, something didn't happen to her did it- Lil wondered as she looked down at her watch yet again.  
  
"Hey Lily, sorry I am late. I was er..held up"  
  
Lily nearly fell out of her chair from fright her heart was beating so fast. She looked up from her watch and saw Rin towering over her. Her hear began to slow back to its normal pace.  
  
"Hey Rin you scared me" Lily replied -you always were so quiet, nearly gave me a heart attack, breath in and out nice and slow.-  
  
"Sorry about that, can't help it" she replied frowning at Lily. Her expression changed instantly "on a lighter note, thanks for coming and saving my day."  
  
"No big" Lily replied casually "truth is I missed spending time with you even though you devote all of your time on your studies."  
  
"Not all of my time, I am on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team" Rin replied proudly.  
  
"Alright most of your time is spent on studies" Lily corrected -about ninety percent of your time.  
  
"Yeah and it looks like all of my hard work didn't pay off" she replied bitterly.  
  
-Okay, tell me this is a joke, she can't be bitter because I was made head girl and she wasn't. No that is just insane don't be stupid- Lily scolded herself - or could she?-  
  
"Why is that?" Lily asked worriedly, she still wasn't sure if Rin was joking around or being honest with her, she still looked bitter in the face.  
  
"Because Lily you are Head Girl and what have I got to show for all of those hours of hard work, nothing but a lousy little prefect badge" Rin replied jokingly as she grinned at Lily.  
  
"It could be worse" Lily replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I know it could, I could be like my sister. She actually went to meet up with Sirius, she will never learn, will she?" Rin asked worriedly.  
  
"I honestly don't know" Lily replied honestly.  
  
Lily could tell by the sound of her voice that Rin was concerned about Genna. She was also worried about Sirius hurting Genna like he had last time. That was the one thing that Lily hated about her friends no matter how much James and Sirius hurt them, they would always go back to them without giving it a second thought.  
  
"Rin"  
  
"You in there, Rin"  
  
"RHIANNON"  
  
Lily had been staring at Rin for several minutes now. She looked confused deep in thought and hadn't even heard Lily shout her name the first two times. The third time she finally snapped out of her trance.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh?" Rin asked in confusion.  
  
"I asked you what was wrong" Lily repeated staring intently at Rin -she is worried about something and I am going to find out what that something is.-  
  
"With me?" Rin asked stupidly.  
  
"No with Tierney" Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing" Rin replied looking down into her hands.  
  
-Nothing, yeah right then why are you avoiding my eyes, you are definitely hiding something from me- "Just spill Rin, you can tell me."  
  
"Really it is nothing" Rin replied.  
  
"I know you better than that Rin" Lily persisted -almost there, any minute now.-  
  
Rin looked Lily straight in the eyes "you aren't going to quit till you get to the truth, are you?"  
  
"No I am not" Lily replied honestly -so spill the beans already, confess.-  
  
"Alright I will tell you" she paused to look at Lily who motioned her to continue "this is going to sound weird but here it goes. I went with Genna to meet up with Black and the masher stared at me the whole time. It was unnerving he broke the unwritten-unspoken rule and talked to me. It really did give me the willies and now I can't stop thinking about it. I know he is up to something" she ranted.  
  
-She hasn't gone insane has she, this is just crazy, she must have fallen and hit her head on something- Lily began laughing she couldn't control it, Rin appeared to have gone temporary insane.  
  
"You are definitely off your rocker Rin. Since when is it an unwritten- unspoken rule for Sirius to not speak to you" Lily asked as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I am not crazy" Rin huffed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh yeah, then stop ranting like a lunatic" Lily retorted.  
  
"All I am saying is that it is unnatural for Black to start a conversation with a bookworm, who I might add hasn't dated since fourth year" Rin clarified logically,  
  
"Point taken" Lily muttered "but just so you know that is the life of Potter and Black they have never made any sense to anyone."  
  
"Thank you" Rin said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Merlin, we are as bad as our friends, we are talking about Black of all people" Lily said as she started to laugh.  
  
It was uncanny the one person she least expected to talk about Black had just been ranting about him although it wasn't the usual rant that she normally heard. Do you think he likes me? Did you see that look he gave me? Sirius is amazing. The comments go on and on until Lily feels like pulling her hair out and screaming in aggravation.  
  
"Hex me now, my life is over" Rin said as she began laughing along with Lily.  
  
They continued to laugh for several minutes receiving strange looks from people that were sitting in the little ice cream parlor trying to enjoy their sundaes and splits in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Remus had gone to Diagon Alley with Sirius but had separated from him so that he could put his plan into action. The two boys were currently inside 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' just browsing, according to James.  
  
Remus knew James wasn't just browsing he never just browsed in a quidditch store something was always bought no matter how much money James had brought along with him.  
  
"Oh the latest 'Quidditch Weekly' a must have" James said eagerly taking one of the magazines from the rack.  
  
"Just browsing you say" Remus said mockingly.  
  
"Did I say that?" James asked.  
  
"Yes" Remus replied.  
  
"Does anyone ever take me seriously?" James asked walking up to the register to pay for the magazine then the two would be off on their way to the joke shop.  
  
"Not likely" Remus said following behind James "did you hear Lily was made Head Girl?"  
  
"Was she now?" James asked interestedly.  
  
-This could be perfect. Lily and I will have to get along to do our Head duties the first step towards friendship and the perfect excuse- A grin was forming across James face.  
  
"Er, do I even want to know what is going on in there?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's perfect Moony, friendship leads to relationship and then relationship leads to me winning the bet and Lily being Head Girl makes my new plan work out perfectly" James replied.  
  
"This can't be good" Remus said worriedly.  
  
"Not good but perfect" James retorted.  
  
"No good can come of this" Remus scolded.  
  
-Yadda yadda yadda, I have heard this speech a million times already this summer, doesn't he ever give it a rest, and it's just a harmless little bet-  
  
"Have you thought of the fact that Lily may have a boyfriend or that someone will ask her out this school year, she is quite popular with the guys" Remus continued.  
  
-Hm, never thought of that suppose I could always threaten the guys with a Prank Fest if they even dare to ask Lily for a date. That will keep most of them away-  
  
"I know what you are thinking and a Prank Fest won't work. Lily will become suspicious if her normal crowd of guys isn't hanging around her, fawning like normal" Remus added.  
  
-Damn how does he do it? Oh bugger! Anyway I can work out the boyfriend detail later- "okay Moony, you can stop scolding me, now."  
  
"Are you going to give up this idea?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not likely" James replied.  
  
"Why do I even bother then?"  
  
-Dunno, boredom or something- James just shrugged his shoulders in reply.  
  
They walked out of the Quidditch store and found a crowd of kids huddled around three people. It looked like two of them were fighting then they heard:  
  
"BITCH"  
  
"MUDBLOOD"  
  
Remus and James ran over to the crowd of people making there way to the front and were surprised at what they saw. (A/N: This would be a good place to stop but alas I am going to continue)  
  
~*~  
  
Rin and Lily had left Florean's Ice Cream Parlor and were walking around Diagon Alley window shopping. Rin had just mentioned to Lily that she needed to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies to get a broom cleaning kit. They were talking to each other when someone approached them from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Back-Stabbing-Bitch and Hides-Behind-Books, back together again. What were the odds of that happening?" a voice drawled from behind them.  
  
-Oh no, I know that voice it can't be April Turner- Rin spun around and sure enough there was a girl with long black hair and olive eyes. She was dressed in black pants and top with black lipstick and nail polish.  
  
"And if it isn't A-Slytherin-Wanna-Be" Lily replied coldly.  
  
-God April what happened to you, how can you be so cruel to us?- Rin wondered as she watched Lily and April stare daggers at each other.  
  
"Hardly, Slytherin is vastly overrated" April retorted in a bored sort of voice while smirking at Lily and Rin.  
  
"Isn't your boyfriend from Slytherin?" Lily asked.  
  
-Yes her boyfriend Daemon Ambrose a bastard if I ever knew one is from Slytherin- April turned to Rin at the mention of her boyfriend -you know all about him, yet you stay with him.-  
  
"April" Rin acknowledged.  
  
"Cut the formalities Blithe, I see that you and Evans are having a little reunion of sorts but dear me it looks like you forgot to invite someone to this little get together" April said sarcastically.  
  
-Since when were we on a last name basis and it couldn't possible be because what I had said about Ambrose, did our friendship mean nothing-  
  
"No one important" Lily retorted angrily.  
  
"Touché, but then again there is also nothing important about a mudblood either" April spat back.  
  
-Scream at them, stop them from fighting, don't just stand in silence like a pathetic idiot. You aren't going to just let them insult each other are you?-  
  
Lily had stepped right up into April's face "better a mudblood than a heinous bitch" she spat venomously.  
  
Rin watched, feeling helpless, as April brought her hand up and slapped Lily across the face. Lily returned the slap and soon the two girls were wrestling on the ground in an all out war pulling each others hair, clawing at each other and slapping each other.  
  
-No, no, no, this can't be good, people are starting to stare. Everyone's attention is focused on April and Lily who are ripping each other apart-  
  
A crowd gathered round some of the kids chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"MUDBLOOD!"  
  
The two girls continued to beat on each other those two words were the only two audible words coming from them as they continued to roll back and forth on the ground.  
  
-God this is embarrassing, why are they so childish. Should do something: run, yell for help, pull them apart, watch helplessly, ignore them and the list goes on with endless possibilities. What to do, what to do?-  
  
"APRIL!"  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Before she knew it Rin had gotten involved in the fight and was currently pulling April off of Lily and was soon standing between the two girls.  
  
"STOP IT!" Rin shouted desperately "I can't take this anymore. We used to be friends, why can't you two act civilized towards each other?"  
  
-Damn them all for making me get emotional like this, I am about ready to cry as if I haven't been threw enough today with Black and his stupid mind games consisting of that stupid staring contest thing.-  
  
"Things change Blithe, but you have never been up for change you just cower behind your books and block the big bad world out" April seethed.  
  
-How dare she mention that, I confided in her and now she makes it so the whole bloody Alley can hear her- Rin didn't even think twice she brought her hand up and slapped April across the cheek as a tear slid down her own cheek.  
  
-Oh my God, what have I done?- Rin backed away from April, who was in shock from the slap, Rin muttered that she was sorry, she turned and ran from the crowd not sure where she was going to go only knowing that she had to get away from everything and everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. I wasn't intending on making it this long but whatever. Okay so yay or nay. Now it's time to thank all of the wonderful reviewers.  
  
**  
  
Amy- thank you, coolness rocks!  
  
james n sirius' girl- I continued and I hope you liked it.  
  
Cutie-blossom- as I said before coolness rocks! Thanks!  
  
Lady wolf Moon, Kara, and Kenoko- Thank you, I am glad you liked it.  
  
MidnightsFairy- I am glad you liked it and I hope you find the rest of the story interesting as well.  
  
Princess-snake- Well here is more, I hope you find it enjoyable. Special thanks for putting me on your favorites list.  
  
Darcel- Thanks for the review and I intend to continue.  
  
Jennie- Thank you I am happy you liked the first chapter.  
  
Meghan- Wow you love it, thanks!  
  
Teresa- Thanks for reading it.  
  
**  
  
I just wanted to say thanks one more time. THANK YOU!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS MY SELF ESTEEM AND MY WILLINGNESS TO CONTINUE 


	3. Hogwarts Express

A Challenge Changes Everything  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, the marauders (MWPP) or Lily.  
  
Summary: James and Sirius make a bet over two girls at Hogwarts which they call the ice queens and their names are Lily Evan's from Gryffindor and Rhiannon Blithe from Ravenclaw.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them and they do help me with my writing. You guys are inspirational. Oh geesh here I go getting all mushy, onto the story.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
James stood at the barrier separating King's Cross from platform nine and three quarters. He was preparing himself for his break up with his current girlfriend,  
  
Dinah a Ravenclaw sixth year. He had intended to break up with her at the end of last year but he had been distracted by the prank him and Sirius pulled on Snape; and he wasn't the type to dump a girl in a letter, no, it had to be face to face.  
  
He was going to use his usual speech but it never failed. Tears always seemed to slowly fall down their cheeks before they turned and ran from him, not wanting him to see them in their moment of weakness. For him breaking up with them was the worst part but somehow there was always a girl around to make him forget about how bad he felt.  
  
James strode threw the barrier coming face to face with a scarlet steam engine. He set out in search for his friends or Dinah, whom ever he saw first. He passed several groups of girls most of them flirting with him by smiling seductively and batting their long eyelashes.  
  
Out of no where a tall slender girl with long raven hair and olive eyes sauntered up to him, wrapped her tanned arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"James I am so happy to see you, did you miss me?" she asked smiling up at him.  
  
"Hey Dinah, how was your summer?" James asked avoiding her question. Truth was he hadn't missed her, he had completely forgotten that he was still dating her because he had been thinking about how to befriend Lily.  
  
"It was okay" she replied, and then turned on the charm "it would have been better if I had spent it with you, alone."  
  
She kissed him again slipping him some tongue. James didn't refuse his hormones wouldn't let him, he knew there was something he was supposed to do but at the moment he could remember what that was.  
  
James was thinking about what he was supposed to do when he saw a blur of red ahead of him then he remembered he had to break up with Dinah.  
  
"Listen Dinah, there is something that I need to tell you" James said becoming serious as he stared intently into her eyes.  
  
"What is that James?" Dinah asked leaning up to his ear then proceeded to blow erotically into it knowing the effect it would have on him.  
  
"Huh?" James asked losing his train of thought. At the moment all he could think of was finding an empty compartment on the train and locking himself and Dinah in it.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me" Dinah repeated.  
  
"Right that..um let's get a compartment on the train first" James said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the train. They walked threw several compartments until they found an empty one.  
  
He sat her down then proceeded to sit across from her "this isn't working for me anymore" he paused to look away while she wiped her eyes "it's not you, it's me" he added feeling guilty.  
  
"That's alright James, no need to go threw the whole spew I have heard all about it, anyway it was good while it lasted" she replied.  
  
James stared at her in disbelief, did he know that little about the girls that he dated. He couldn't even tell how she was going to react because this sure wasn't the way he had thought. He had thought her to be one of the ones who run out of the compartment crying.  
  
James watched as Dinah got up and walked over to him, was she smiling seductively? No, he had just broken up with her, why would she be smiling like that then? Soon she was standing right in front of him leaning down and whispering in his ear.  
  
"If you ever want to have a good time, drop me an owl" she whispered.  
  
She then turned and walked out of the compartment, James eyes were on her the whole time as he watched her hips sway back and forth gracefully.  
  
"I just may do that" James said to no one for he was the only one in the compartment at the moment.  
  
"You may do what?" Remus asked walking threw the open compartment door.  
  
"Er nothing" James replied quickly "where is Padfoot?"  
  
"He got stopped by Dinah on his way down to the compartment" Remus replied.  
  
"Hey Prongs" Sirius made his way into the compartment.  
  
"So I heard you were detained for a moment" James said smugly grinning at Sirius.  
  
"Detained, shit that girl was bloody all over me. I think she wanted payback for you breaking up with her. Don't know why you did in the first place, she was easy in more ways than one" Sirius replied.  
  
Dinah had thrown herself at Sirius but he pushed her away. James and Sirius had an unspoken rule they don't date someone that one of the marauders has just broken up with; however, the person is free to date after six months.  
  
"Dinah doesn't look to happy" Peter said entering the compartment.  
  
"I bet she isn't" James replied dully thinking about what he could be doing with her right now if he hadn't just broken up with her.  
  
"Cheer up mate, you are going to need your charm when it comes to Lily" Sirius said grinning evilly. He had a new plan for Rhiannon.  
  
"Suppose so" James replied. He watched as Sirius stood up from his seat "hey where you going?"  
  
"Going to find Rin" Sirius responded before walking out the door.  
  
"I can't believe you are going threw with this" Remus said curtly taking the seat that Sirius had been sitting in. He wasn't happy with James or Sirius he really didn't approve of what they were doing but they were his friends and that would never change.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius searched compartment after compartment. He found Rin and her friends in one of the first compartments where Rin was already reading from a book and her three friends were talking animatedly to themselves.  
  
Rin had three friends: Marah who had long dirty blonde hair and honeydew colored eyes, Eden had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and Sonya had extremely short black hair and pale green eyes.  
  
"Sirius" Marah and Eden said enthusiastically.  
  
"What are you doing up this way?" Sonya asked.  
  
Sirius walked into the compartment and took a seat next to Rin. She didn't make any movement to even acknowledge his presence he assumed she was deeply engrossed in her book to notice he was present. Truth was she was ignoring him.  
  
"Did the trolley already pass threw?" Sirius asked a half an hour later.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sonya asked.  
  
"I was getting a little hungry, don't suppose someone could get me something to eat?" Sirius asked grinning at Marah and Eden.  
  
Both girls jumped out of their seats and volunteered to go down to the trolley and get him something to eat. After they left the compartment he passed Sonya some galleons and soon it was just him and Rin in the compartment.  
  
"Whacha reading Rin?" Sirius asked.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She looked up in puzzlement "where did everyone go?"  
  
"Sonya said something about meeting someone while Marah and Eden are off doing a little errand for me" Sirius replied "so what are you reading?"  
  
"The Scarlet Letter" Rin mumbled pulling the book back up to her face wondering why here friends would leave without telling her.  
  
"What is it about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Dunno just interested I guess" Sirius replied.  
  
He watched as she went back to her book not even bothering to tell him what it was about. So far his plan wasn't working to well. Genna had told him that Rin absolutely hated being interrupted and would do anything to get rid of the person interrupting her.  
  
Sirius plan was to annoy her so much and then promise to leave her alone if she would spend one whole day with him, it was blackmail but hey desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
"So what is it about?" Sirius tried for a second round of questioning.  
  
"Nothing that you would find interesting" Rin replied coldly not looking up from her book. He was starting to get on her nerves and annoying the hell out of her.  
  
"Try me" he shot back.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked bluntly putting the book down.  
  
Now he was getting somewhere with her "doing what?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"Speaking to me" Rin clarified.  
  
"You mean I am not allowed to talk to you, is it written somewhere? If it is, you should know by now that I don't follow the rules" Sirius replied jokingly.  
  
"Look, Black, I don't know what you are up to but I am not interested in listening to your oh so fascinating conversations, so if you don't mind I am going to return to my book, hopefully in peace" Rin replied frigidly.  
  
Damn talk about ice queen. She is the ice goddess, never met anyone colder than her. But at least Sirius was getting somewhere she was reaching her breaking point and he could sense that.  
  
"You are on the quidditch team, aren't you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes" Rin replied curtly not looking up from her book.  
  
"Chaser, am I correct?" he continued his questioning.  
  
"Yes" she replied yet again.  
  
"What made you try out for the team?" now this he was actually curious about. He didn't understand why someone like her would even think about trying out for quidditch and making the team, all the time it took away from studying.  
  
She put her book down and stared Sirius straight in the eyes "what do you want from me?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think that I want something from you?" Sirius asked trying to sound offended by her accusation.  
  
"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" she persisted.  
  
"But hun, I don't want to leave you alone, that would take all the fun out of life" Sirius replied grinning goofily as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Don't hun me Black" Rin hissed.  
  
"But sweetness" Sirius persisted.  
  
"Black" Rin warned.  
  
"But"  
  
"Listen state your purpose or get out" Rin spat at him.  
  
"Alright, I want to get to know you. Spend one whole day with me and I will promise to leave you alone" Sirius proposed.  
  
She laughed a cold laugh.  
  
"That is blackmail"  
  
"Call it what you want" Sirius replied.  
  
She laughed that cold laugh again.  
  
"And how am I to know that you will leave me alone if I decide to spend a day with you-not that it would ever happen because hell would have to freeze over first" Rin replied bitterly  
  
"You don't but that's what makes life interesting and I could make hell freeze over it would just take a simple little freezing charm" Sirius replied.  
  
"I am leaving this is just to bizarre for me, see you when you are back to normal or should I say that I won't see you once you are back to normal" Rin said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the compartment door.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. She swung back around and Sirius had just gotten up from his seat. "SIT" she said as she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I said so" she turned to leave but heard him again. She swung around again and did the full body bind on him. She watched as he more or less fell back into the seat glaring at her.  
  
She smirked at him he couldn't believe she had just done that to him and she enjoyed it. This was one crazy not to mention cold girl.  
  
"I warned you Black, now I can have the peace that I have been waiting for" Rin turned and left the compartment leaving Sirius to be found later by Marah and Eden.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked into the compartment finding all of her friends waiting for her. Genna was pummeling the seat while Kaitlin and Janine were talking to each other.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked pointing to Genna.  
  
"Something her sister said to her" Janine replied. Janine had long dark brown almost black hair and violet eyes.  
  
"What would that be?" Lily asked.  
  
"Something about the Ice Duchess getting the brains and Genna being the vain beauty in the family" Kaitlin replied. Kaitlin had short blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Don't call Rin that" Lily said.  
  
"Why it's true" Kaitlin shot back.  
  
"She is my friend and I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my friends that way" Lily replied calmly although she was starting to get angry with Kaitlin.  
  
"It's never bothered you before" Kaitlin remarked.  
  
"You know maybe it has but now I am finally saying something about it. Just don't talk about her like that again" Lily demanded.  
  
"Are you choosing her over us?" Kaitlin asked threateningly as she and Lily stared daggers at each other.  
  
"So, Lily you were made Head Girl, congrats" Janine cut in trying to break the tension that was building in the compartment.  
  
"Thanks Janine" Lily replied curtly not taking her eyes off of Kaitlin.  
  
"Do you know who Head Boy is?" Janine asked taking a glance at Genna who was pummeling her seat while cursing Rin under her breath 'the little wench thinks she is so damn smart' and then at Kaitlin who got up and left the compartment.  
  
"Yeah Potter is" Lily replied before getting up and walking out of the compartment as well, she needed to walk around and clear her mind.  
  
"This is just peaches and cream" Janine said to no one. The only one left in the compartment with her was Genna but she was too busy punching the seat cushion to realize that two of their friends had just gotten into an argument. Janine pulled out a book and began reading she had nothing better to do.  
  
Lily wasn't sure where she was going to go. Maybe she would look for Rin and hang with her for a while before returning to her own friends. She passed compartment after compartment looking into them to see if Rin was in any of them.  
  
"Hey Lily"  
  
Lily turned around to address who ever had spoken to her. She was surprised to see that it was James Potter had he just called her by her first name.  
  
"Did you need something Potter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Whoa Lily, I think we are old enough to call each other by our first names, don't you think?" James asked patronizingly.  
  
"Now Potter why would I want to break tradition and do that" Lily replied calmly folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Suit yourself I just figured that since we are Head Boy and Girl we should be nice to each other, you know to set an example for the students in this school" James said persuasively.  
  
"I suppose you have a point Pot-oh all right James" Lily said coolly "first name basis it is then."  
  
"Now that we are on a first name basis, we are friends right?" James asked as he grinned that boyish grin at Lily.  
  
"No James we are not friends" Lily shot back irritated with his stupid grin on his stupid face with his stupid mop of messy hair.  
  
"Why not Lily?" James asked dejectedly.  
  
"Because James, friends don't call each other names, friends don't prank each other and friends most certainly don't hate each other" Lily said angrily.  
  
"Lily it's been years since I have called you names I was young and stupid" James started but was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"Brainless is more like it" Lily huffed.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far" James retorted.  
  
"I would, do you have anything else to say" Lily replied.  
  
"As far as pranks go I prank everyone including my friends and I don't hate you" James added grinning cheekily cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Load of dung, now if there isn't anything else I will be on my way" Lily said as she began to turn to exit the compartment.  
  
"One more thing Lily" James half yelled to get her attention again, she turned back around waiting for his response "are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"That is none of your business Potter-  
  
"James, Lily its James don't forget, we are on a first name basis" James interrupted.  
  
"Fine, James, that is none of your business and you need not worry whether I have a boyfriend or not because if for some devious reason you are interested you can forget it" Lily said coolly glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I don't like you, not one bit" Lily replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" James asked  
  
"You are the most pretentious masher that I have ever met with an ego the size of Australia and the reputation to go along with it" Lily replied.  
  
"Those aren't valid reasons, those are all rumors, you haven't gotten to know the real me."  
  
"James you are treading on dangerous territory here, just drop the damn subject" Lily spat venomously. James was annoying her to no end and it was really pissing her off.  
  
"Just so you know Lily I don't hate you in fact I like you very much" James said sounding thoughtful his eyes flickered from her face to her chest then back up to her face.  
  
"Thanks James you really made my day, if I look into the Mirror of Erised I will see myself as I am because of this very moment" Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
Remus sniggered quietly to himself while both Peter and James looked at Lily not sure what she was talking about at all. Lily took the opportunity and fled from the compartment.  
  
"Er am I the only one that didn't get it?" James asked.  
  
"Nope not the only one" Peter confirmed.  
  
They both looked at Remus as he continued to snigger behind his book "well Moony are you going to tell us or not?"  
  
"The Mirror of Erised shows a person when they are truly happy it shows their hearts desire" Remus replied casually.  
  
"Damn she is good" James said.  
  
"I still don't get it" Peter added.  
  
"She basically said that since James admits to liking her she is truly happy and it was her hearts desire all along" Remus simplified.  
  
"Got it" Peter said although he still wasn't sure what was so funny about it or what was so good about Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think. Please tell me leave a review PLEASE. Okay really I would like to know what you think.  
  
Thanks to sweetangle22, cai-dragonsaviour, dragon-soul, reader, Teresa, gwvixon21, Varia, and lilycat for your reviews.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
